Stupid Love
by cacingkawat
Summary: Hal paling kejam yang Daehyun lakukan kepada Youngjae adalah membiarkannya jatuh cinta, sementara itu ia tak berniat untuk menangkapnya. Tapi jangan khawatir, karena semuanya akan indah pada waktunya. OS / BAP / DAEJAE / RnR?


Title: Stupid Love

Cast: DaeJae

Warning: gak jelas, ancur, typo bertebaran dan lain-lain…

.

All Cast Belong to God

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hal paling kejam yang Daehyun lakukan kepada Youngjae adalah membiarkannya jatuh cinta, sementara ia tidak berniat untuk menangkapnya.

.

"Youngjae-ah, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja" Youngjae menatap tak mengerti kearah Daehyun, ia bingung kenapa bisa ia di bilang seperti anak kecil

"Cara makanmu sangat berantakan Youngjae-ah, lihat bahkan ada saus di sudut bibirmu" mendengar itu Youngjae pun hendak membersihkan sudut bibirnya, tapi tak jadi karena tangan Daehyun yang mendahului membersihkannya

"Kau suka pedas ya?" tanya Daehyun saat menjilat saus yang tadi ia bersihkan dari sudut bibir Youngjae. Melihat itu wajah Youngjae pun memanas

"Astaga... apa sausnya sangat pedas, sampai-sampai ke dua pipimu memerah seperti itu Youngjae-ah?" Youngjae menggeleng, membuat Daehyun menyerngitkan alisnya bingung

"Kalau bukan kepedasan, apa kau sakit?" tanya Daehyun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Youngjae

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja hari ini terasa sedikit panas" jawab Youngjae sedikit terbata. Bukan, sebenarnya bukan hari yang panas yang membuat kedua pipi Youngjae memerah. Pipinya memerah karena seorang Jung Daehyun.

.

Iya Jung Daehyun, Daehyun yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Daehyun yang selalu bisa membuat ke dua pipi Youngjae memerah dengan perlakuannya. Daehyun yang selalu ada di pikiran Youngjae. Daehyun yang selalu membuat detak jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Inginnya Youngjae membenci Daehyun yang sekarang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya. tapi membenci seorang Jung Daehyun sangatlah sulit bagi Youngjae, karena Youngjae sadar kalau ia memiliki perasaan yang lebih pada sahabatnya itu.

.

"Daehyun menurutmu bagaimana kalau kita memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar sahabat?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku bagaimana kalau kita menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih"

"Kau bicara apa Youngjae-ah, apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Daehyun bermaksud untuk mengerjai Youngjae

"Bagaimana, kalau aku memang menyukaimu." balas Youngjae mencoba biasa saja, padahal aslinya ia tak kuasa untuk mengatakannya

"Hmm... entahlah. Kalau kau menyukaiku tapi aku menyukai oranglain, bagaimana?" Youngjae terdiam mendengar itu

"Daehyun apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

"Ya, aku menyukai seseorang"

"Siapa?"

"Kau tau Choi Junhong?"

"Choi Junhong? namja manis yang akrab di panggil Zelo itu?" Daehyun mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Youngjae

"Aku menyukainya" ungkap Daehyun lalu mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang kini sudah hampir gelap

"K-kau serius menyukainya?" lagi, Daehyun hanya mengangguk saat itu

"Kau gila Jung Daehyun, kau tau sendiri kalau Zelo itu sudah memiliki namjachingu. dan terlebih lagi namjachingunya itu sepupumu sendiri, Moon Jongup" Daehyun sedikit kaget dengan reaksi Youngjae yang menurutya kelewat berlebihan itu.

"Kenapa? mereka juga baru pacarankan, belum juga menikah. jadi pasti suatu saat nanti akan ada kesempatan untukku" Youngjae pun bungkam. dadanya terasa sesak, sepertinya selama ini ia sudah salah mengartikan perhatian yang di berikan Daehyun padanya. Youngjae kira Daehyun menyukai dirinya, tapi ternyata itu salah besar. karena di hati Daehyun sepertinya sudah tercetak nama seseorang. seseorang yang bernama Choi Junhong.

.

Semenjak mengetahui Daehyun yang sudah memiliki orang yang di sukai, saat itu juga Youngjae tak ingin lagi terlalu dekat dengan Daehyun. ia terlalu takut kalau nanti ia akan semakin banyak berharap karena Daehyun yang terlalu perhatian padanya.

Dan yah, tentu Daehyun merasa kalau Youngjae menjauhinya akhir-akhir ini. Terasa ada yang hilang kalau tak ada Youngjae di sampingnya.

Apa karena terlalu sering bersama makanya ia merasa kehilangan?

Atau karena ada alasan lain, sehingga Daehyun merasa tak rela dengan Youngjae yang terus menjauhinya seperti ini. terasa sedikit nyeri pada di dadanya.

.

"Youngjae, apa kau tak ingin pulang bersama denganku?" tanya Daehyun penuh harap sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Youngjae, karena Daehyun tak mau kalau-kalau Youngjae kabur seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. mungkin kalau di hitung-hitung Youngjae sudah berusaha menjauhi Daehyun lebih dari seminggu.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus ke perpustakaan, mencari bahan untuk tugas."

"kalau begitu, aku temani"

"Tidak usah"

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Youngjae menatap ke arah Daehyun bingung

"kenapa kau menjauhiku?" Youngjae terdiam, ia terlalu bingung sekarang

"Aish... kenapa kau diam saja, cepat jawab aku Yoo Youngjae!" ucap Daehyun sedikit emosi, tanpa sadar malah membentak Youngjae

"Ka-kau benar ingin tau alasan mengapa aku menjauhimu?" tanya Youngjae dengan suara yang bergetar, kalau seperti ini ia tak tahan. inginnya ia menjauh, kalau bisa tak bertemu dengan Daehyun lagi

"Ya cepat beritahu aku alasannya. dan aku harap, alasanmu menjauhiku dapatku terima"

"Aku menjauhimu karena tak ingin terlalu banyak berharap padamu" Daehyun cukup bingung mendengar alasan Youngjae itu

"Aku menyukaimu bodoh, aku menyukaimu" dan tepat setelah mengatakan itu air mata Youngjae pun perlahan mengalir. sementara itu Daehyun kaget atas pengakuan Youngjae tersebut

Ada sedikit getaran aneh yang di rasakan Daehyun saat Youngjae mengatakan kalau ia menyukainya.

'Perasaan apa ini?' tanya Daehyun dalam hati

.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan genggaman tanganmu dari pergelangan tanganku" ucap Youngjae lalu sedikit memasang senyum, walaupun terlihat aneh karena senyuman tersebut dilakukannya secara terpaksa. dan setelah mendengar itu Daehyun pun melonggarkan genggamannya perlahan lalu menatap Youngjae dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Jika kau tak suka, anggap saja aku tak pernah mengatakan kata-kata aneh seperti tadi. Anggap saja tak pernah terjadi sesuatu di antara kita. Dan aku harap dalam waktu dekat, kita tidak usah terlalu dekat dulu. Aku butuh waktu untuk mengubur perasaanku padamu, Dae..." setelah mengucapkan itu Youngjae pun meninggalkan Daehyun yang kini hanya bisa terdiam kaku menatap kepergian Youngjae yang kini kian menjauh dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Daehyun sadar kalau ada yang salah pada dirinya. Ia merasa sakit karena Youngjae yang terus-terusan menjauhinya. Bahkan yang ia rasakan sekarang lebih sakit ketimbang ia melihat Zelo dengan Jongup yang bergandengan tangan.

Rasa ini berbeda, sangat berbeda. Daehyun rindu Youngjae. Daehyun rindu melihat senyum Youngjae. Daehyun rindu sangat rindu dengan semua yang ada pada Youngjae. Daehyun ingin Youngjae ada di sampingnya sekarang. Ingin memeluk tubuh namja manis itu. Inginnya hingga tak ingin melepas pelukan tersebut, tapi nyatanya tak bisa.

Daehyun sadar kalau ia telah menyakiti hati Youngjae. Dan saat itu juga Daehyun menyadari kalau perasaannya kepada Youngjae itu lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Yah ia yakin itu, kenapa baru sekarang ia sadar akan perasaannya itu. Kenapa ya tuhan kenapa? -_-"

'Apa aku sangat terlambat karena baru menyadari perasaan ini?' batin Daehyun lalu tersenyum miris.

.

Saat Daehyun menyadari perasaannya itu, ia bertekad untuk membuat Youngjae selalu di dekatnya bukan sebagai sahabat melainkan sebagai kekasihnya.

.

"Hmm Youngjae bisa kita bicara?" tanya Daehyun saat meliat Youngjae yang baru keluar dari kelasnya, karena hari itu ia kebagian tugas untuk piket. Youngjae menatap lama Daehyun, sepertinya ia berpikir dan tak lama ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya polos. Daehyun menghembuskan napasnya lega. Setidaknya ini termasuk kemajuan karena Youngjae mau meladeninya kali ini. Daehyun berharap banyak pada Youngjae.

"Kau ingin bicara apa?"

"Bisakah kita bicara di tempat lain?"

"Hmm... baiklah"

.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Youngjae pada Daehyun. Saat ini mereka ada di taman, tempat biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua dulu

"Aku... Aku bagaimana aku harus memulainya aih" ucap Daehyun lalu mengacak kasar rambutnya, membuat Youngjae menatap bingung ke arahnya.

Lama mereka terdiam, Youngjae mulai kesal juga. Sedaritadi ia hanya menunggu Daehyun yang ingin membicaran sesuatu padanya. Tapi sampai sekarang namja tampan itu terlihat masih bingung apa yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Daehyun-ah... apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku bosan menunggu, kalau seperti ini lebih baik aku pulang saja" Youngjae pun berdiri dari duduknya, bermaksud hendak pergi dari sana. Tapi sebelum melangkah, pergelangan tangannya di raih Daehyun. Seketika Youngjae pun menatap Daehyun malas

"Duduklah kembali, aku akan berbicara sekarang" tanpa pikir panjang Youngjae menurut

"Maaf"

"Hanya maaf?"

"..."

"Kalau memang kau hanya ingin mengatakan maaf, tenang saja aku sudah memaafkanmu Daehyun" ucap Youngjae lalu tersenyum

"Lagipula salahku sendiri yang salah mengartikan perhatianmu, jadi tak usah terlalu di pikirkan"

"Youngjae, bisakah kita menjali-"

"Ahh tentu saja kita bisa menjalin persahabatan kita lagi"

"Tapi bukan itu aku tak ingin bersahabat denganmu lagi, aku-" mendengar itu tubuh Youngjae pun menjadi tegang

"Begitukah? Ba-baiklah kalau begitu, setelah ini anggap saja kita tak saling mengenal" suara Youngjae terdengar sedikit bergetar saat mengatakan itu

"Yak! Kenapa kau selalu memotong perkataanku?!"

"Ap-apa?"

"Aku belum selesai, aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku ingin menjalin hubungan lebih sekedar sahabat denganmu. Kau ini arghhh..." Mendengar itu Youngjae pun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, bingung mungkin

"Ishh kau ini, aku ingin kau menjadi namjachingu ku. Apa kau mau?"

"Kau tak sedang bercanda?"

"Tentu saja tidak"

"Tapi ini terlalu aneh, bukankah kau menyukai Junhong?"

"Kau ini banyak tanya sekali. Ya aku memang menyukainya, tapi itu dulu kalau sekarang aku menyukaimu"

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya dengan mata berbinar-binar, Daehyun mengangguk

"Kalau begitu coba katakan cinta padaku hihi"

"Saranghae Yoo Youngjae"

"Nado... nado Saranghae Daehyunnie" dan saat itu juga Youngjae pun memeluk Daehyun dan Daehyun pun membalas pelukan itu dengan erat.

.

"Jadi sekarang kau namjachinguku, mengerti?" Youngjae mengangguk

"Kau harus selalu bersamaku jangan malah menjauhiku" Youngjae mengangguk lagi

"Dan aku bebas melakukan apa saja padamu" lagi, Youngjae hanya mengangguk sementara itu Daehyun tersenyum aneh

"Kalau begitu..." perlahan Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Youngjae, dan detik berikutnya bibir mereka pun saling bertautan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

Oke end dengan anehnya hahaha, ao emang gak gitu jago bikin ff. jadi maaf kalo ending maksa dan banyak kekurangan di ff ini seperti typo, mungkin /nyengir

Ohh iya makasih sebelumnya buat kalian yang udah nyempetin baca dan review ff ao yg **Jealous**

**RezaCWarni1** / **7D** / DJongup / **I'm Dee** / moru. mato / **bang3424** / Jongupie / **yongchan** / Yui the devil / **matokeke**

.

Last,

Mind to Review? :3


End file.
